Bleeding Love
by Crazy-RKO-Fan
Summary: Randy Orton and Katie are in love with each other but what happens when two superstars, Shawn Michaels and Triple H, that are like brothers to Katie don’t approve of the relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Katie woke up as the sun shined through the window of her master bedroom. She smiled as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. After a shower Katie put on jeans and a white short sleeve shirt then straightened her blonde hair and applied make up. As she opened the bathroom door she heard the doorbell ring and hurried downstairs so she could answer the door. When she opened the door she saw Shawn and Hunter standing on her porch.

"hey Katie." Shawn said cheerfully like he usually was.

"hey guys." Katie said with a smile as she let Shawn and Hunter inside her house.

"you look nice this morning but then again when don't you look good?" Hunter asked.

"well thank you." Katie said with a smile as she closed the door.

"don't worry we'll help ourselves." Shawn said as he walked into the kitchen with Hunter.

"just don't make a mess in there." Katie said as she started watching tv.

A couple minutes into the show the phone rang and Katie picked the phone up then found out it was Melina, one of her best friends.

"hey Mel, what's up?" Katie asked.

"nothing just hanging out with Dave."

"I can't believe you guys are getting married soon." Katie said.

"I know it's so awesome. Have you found anyone to bring as a date yet?"

"no I'll probably just go with Hunter, Stephanie, Shawn, and Rebecca." Katie said.

"why don't you ask Randy?"

"Randy Orton?" Katie asked.

"well is there another Randy you happen to love?"

"Melina shut up and maybe I do like Randy Orton I mean he's just so…" Katie started but was interrupted.

"excuse me?" Shawn asked looking mad which was unusual for him.

"what did you just say?" Hunter asked looking mad as well.

"um Melina I have to go, I'll call you later." Katie said confused as she hung up.

Katie looked at her two best friends as they continued staring at her with their arms crossed.

"okay what are you two so mad about?" Katie asked.

"who did you say you liked because I'm sure I was hearing things but did you just say that you liked Randy Orton?"

"yeah so what Hunter?" Katie asked.

"you can't be with him." Hunter said sternly.

"I'm a grown woman I can date anyone I want." Katie said.

"yeah you can just not Randy Orton." Hunter said.

Katie was shocked as she stared at Hunter, she couldn't believe what he was saying. She then looked towards Shawn with an upset expression hoping he didn't feel the same way but knew he probably did.

"Shawn." Katie pleaded.

"I agree with Hunter." Shawn said.

Katie looked down shocked, hurt, and mad then looked back but at the men she was so close to. She stood up and walked to the door then looked at Shawn and Hunter as she opened the door.

"get out."

"Katie you can't be serious." Shawn said.

"oh I am now get out." Katie said glaring at the two men.

"fine but if he breaks your heart don't blame us for trying to help prevent that from happening." Hunter said as both him and Shawn exited through the front door.

Katie slammed the door shut then grabbed the phone and called Melina.

"hello."

"Mel you won't believe what Shawn and Hunter just did." Katie said as she sat on the couch.

"what did they do?"

"they got mad at me for like Randy and I don't even get why." Katie said with a upset expression on her face.

"has Randy done anything to them recently?"

"I don't know I was too upset to ask." Katie said.

"why don't you ask them then maybe you guys can reason with each other. You three are the closest friends in the world and I would hate to see that relationship end."

"I would hate it too." Katie said truthfully.

Katie sighed.

"well I guess I have to call those idiots." Katie said.

"good luck."

"thanks. Bye." Katie said as she hung up.

She then was about to call Hunter cell phone number but the phone rang before she could.

"hello." Katie said.

"hey Katie, it's Randy."

"oh hi Randy." Katie said with a smile.

"how are you?"

"I'm okay. what about you?" Katie asked as she twirled a bit of her hair.

"I'm good. Can I ask you something?"

"sure, what is it?" Katie asked.

"will you go on a date with me? Maybe tonight at eight?"

"um…."Katie started as she bit down on her bottom lip not knowing what to say.

What was she going to do? Follow her heart and say yes or listen to Shawn and Hunter and say no?

**I came up with idea after listening to the song 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. I love that song now, it's so beautiful. **

**Please review and tell me what you think Katie should do. Should she reject or accept Randy's offer?**

**Also check out the fic cover for this story. Thank you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Katie stared at the wall for a couple seconds as she thought about what to do. She could say yes and be with Randy like she's wanted to since joining the WWE and be happy but possibly lose her closest friends. She could also say no and make Hunter and Shawn happy but be heartbroken.

_"either way I'm hurt."_

Katie took a deep breath then answered Randy's question.

"Randy I would love to." Katie said.

"really? For a second I thought you were going to say no."

"well I guess I'll see you at eight." Katie said.

"yeah, I'll pick you up. Bye."

"bye." Katie said hanging up.

She then tried calling Hunter but he didn't pick up and when she tried Shawn he didn't pick up either. Katie sighed and put the phone down then started watching tv again.

--

Later, Katie was dressed in a black dress that went down to her knees. She slipped on her black boots and applied make up then brushed her hair. Katie went downstairs and into the kitchen looking for her purse then after finding it she heard the doorbell. She looked at the clock to see what time it was and it was only 7:45pm. Katie walked over to the door and opened it then was stunned when she saw Hunter and Shawn.

"what are you guys doing here?" Katie asked.

"we came here to apologize." Shawn said.

"apology accepted. Bye." Katie said trying to shut the door but the two stronger men pushed it open.

"hold on now. Why are you all dressed up?" Hunter asked as he walked in with Shawn.

"me dressed up? I'm not dressed up, these are what I usually wear at night." Katie lied.

"we know you better then that. Your going on a date." Shawn said.

"it's with Orton isn't it." Hunter said.

"I'm not going on a date with anyone. I'm um going with Melina to a restaurant to discuss her wedding."

"oh okay, have fun." Shawn said with a smile.

"thanks." Katie said.

She then heard the doorbell ring again and looked at the door then back at Hunter and Shawn.

"you guys can order pizza and it's on me. Bye." Katie said getting out of her house after giving Hunter and Shawn money.

Katie looked at Randy as he stood on her porch in black jeans and a white shirt that showed off his muscular arms. She smiled as Randy took her hand and walked her to his car.

"you look beautiful." Randy said after opening the passenger side door.

"thank you. You look very handsome tonight." Katie said as she got into the car.

Randy smiled as he closed the door then got into the car himself. He pulled out of Katie's driveway and started driving to the restaurant.

--

"well you heard her Hunter let's order Pizza Hut." Shawn said about to walk to the kitchen but Hunter grabbed him.

"come on I know she's lying. She's with Orton." Hunter said walking to the door with Shawn.

"Let's go." Shawn said walking out of the house and him and Hunter got in their car then started following slowly behind Randy's car.

--

Katie looked at the restaurant when Randy stopped in the parking lot, it looked so beautiful from the outside. She got out of the car when Randy opened the door and they walked in then soon seated at a booth.

"Randy you certainly have good taste in places because this restaurant is gorgeous." Katie complemented.

"well thank you but this place isn't as gorgeous as you." Randy said as he gently took Katie's hand.

Katie blushed and her smile widened as she stared at Randy. She was truly happy that she accepted Randy's offer and hopefully she could keep this secret from Hunter and Shawn. Katie continued looking in Randy's blue eyes but in the corner of her eye she saw two people she didn't want to see. Her smile faded as she looked at Shawn and Hunter getting seated at a booth.

_"oh my god."_

Katie looked at her glass of water and took a sip out of it. She looked at Randy with a small smile.

"um can you excuse me for a second?" Katie asked.

"uh sure." Randy said taking a sip of his water.

Katie got up from her seat then started walking towards Shawn and Hunter with an angry expression on her face. When she got to their table she sat down and stared at both of them not pleased at all.

"what the hell are you two doing here?" Katie asked sternly.

"what the hell are you doing here with Orton?" Hunter asked sternly as well.

"we told you not to be with him." Shawn said.

"why are you two treating me like a little girl? I'm a grown woman and I don't need you two telling me who can or can't date."

"well why do you have to date Randy Orton? He's an arrogant little cocky bastard." Hunter said.

"That's not fair Hunter, you've never given him the chance. Randy is one of the sweetest guys I've known, he may not be sweet on tv but he sure is nicer then you guys right now."

"Katie we are trying to protect you from getting hurt." Shawn said.

"the only people that are hurting me are you two." Katie said with tears in her eyes.

"Katie." Shawn said softly.

"no save it." Katie said wiping a tear from her eye.

Katie tried to stop crying as she walked back to the booth Randy and her were sitting at but the tears wouldn't stop falling. When she got to the booth she grabbed her purse off the seat.

"Katie what's wrong?" Randy asked standing up.

"Randy I have to go I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." Katie said and hurried out of the restaurant.

--

Katie stepped into her house after getting a taxi ride home. She couldn't believe what Shawn and Hunter did to her, they said they wanted to protect her then how come they were hurting her? Katie wiped her make up off in the bathroom after changing into shorts and a tank top. When she was done she lied in her bed with many thoughts running through her head. How was she going to chose between the man she loves and the two men she's grown so close to?


	3. Chapter 3

Katie opened her eyes and groaned when she heard her cell phone ring. It was 6:30 am and to Katie it was way too early to be awake but she answered her cell phone, thinking it must be important.

"what?" Katie asked as she lied back in her bed, not wanting to get up.

"it's Melina and I've been trying to get you to pick up for an hour."

"Mel I know it's your wedding day but it's 6:30 in the morning. Your big moment isn't until twelve." Katie said.

"I know but I'm nervous."

"Mel everyone's nervous on their wedding day." Katie said.

"okay. Your right, I guess we should go to sleep so we don't pass out at the alter due to exhaustion."

"your right Mel good night/morning." Katie said hanging up and went back to sleep.

--

Later, Katie walked into the private room in the church where her friend Melina was getting married. She smiled when she saw Melina and gave her a friendly hug.

"hey future Mrs. Bautista." Katie said.

"hey Katie, here's your bridesmaid dress." Melina said giving Katie the dress.

"Melina this is a beautiful dress. You rock." Katie said giving Melina another hug before going into the bathroom to change.

When Katie got out of the bathroom in a long light pink dress and heels that were the same color and saw Torrie Wilson, Maria Kanellis, and Jillian Hall in the room already dressed.

"hey girls." Katie said as she helped Melina with her veil.

"oh yeah Katie I almost forgot, your walking down the aisle with Randy Orton." Melina said with a smile.

"whoa what?" Katie asked, she could not face Randy especially after what happened before.

"well he's Dave's best man and you're my bridesmaid so it made sense. Is there something wrong with that? I thought you liked him." Melina said confused.

"no Melina it's okay. Really don't worry about it, I was just shocked in a good way." Katie lied.

"oh okay." Melina said relived.

Katie faked a smile to hide that she was upset. She didn't know what Randy was feeling right now, probably hurt and maybe angry. He had the right to be after Katie ended the date without an explanation and she defiantly understood that.

"okay guys how much longer until I get married?" Melina asked.

"five minutes." Jillian said.

"five minutes. I can't married in five minutes." Melina said starting to freak out.

"Melina calm down, it's going to be okay." Katie said giving Melina a water bottle.

"thanks." Melina said taking a gulp of water.

"ready now?" Maria asked.

"yep. Everyone else ready?" Melina asked.

"yep." Torrie, Maria, and Jillian said.

"Katie are you ready?" Melina asked.

"yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Katie asked.

Melina smiled as everyone took their bouquets of flowers and walked out of the private room and to the doors.

Katie looked at Randy who was looking at the floor and figured he was trying to avoid her. She could back out of this and try to avoid hurting him even more then she most likely has but knew how important this was to Melina so she couldn't. Katie then heard the music starting to play and saw the doors open, now was the time for her to walk with Randy down the aisle. She linked arms with Randy and smiled a little as she walked with Randy down the aisle. If only she could be with him longer and she could stop feeling the guilt inside her. After Torrie, Maria, and Jillian walked down the aisle with John Cena, Jeff Hardy, and Matt Hardy Melina started walking down the aisle.

"okay what's wrong with you?"

Katie looked over at the person standing next to her and noticed it was Torrie who asked her the question.

"what are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"you seem lost in thought and I'm wondering what's wrong." Torrie said.

"it's a long story." Katie said.

"well give me the short version." Torrie said.

Katie sighed and started explaining what happened the night before with her, Hunter, Shawn, and Randy. When she was finished she stared at Torrie waiting for what she had to say about the situation.

"well I think you need to talk to Hunter and Shawn and tell them how you feel about Randy and if they can't understand I guess the friendship should be over. Also talk to Randy, he's a nice guy. He'll understand."

"thank Tor." Katie said with a smile as she watched as Melina and Dave began exchanging vows.

--

One hour later Katie was in light blue strapless dress and white peep toe heels as she walked into the club that was strictly reserved for the reception. She immediately walked over to Torrie who was sitting at the bar with John.

"hey you look fabulous." Torrie complemented with a smile.

"thanks. have you seen the two idiots and Randy?" Katie asked.

"yeah Shawn and Hunter are at a booth over there and Randy's sitting at a table over there."

Katie looked towards the two directions Torrie pointed to and sighed.

"I suggest going to Hunter and Shawn first." Torrie said.

"okay." Katie said and walked over to Hunter and Shawn then sat down.

"what?" Hunter asked.

"do you two know what you guys have done?" Katie asked.

"yeah and we're pretty happy with ourselves." Shawn said.

"you know I would have expected this from Hunter but not from you Shawn." Katie said disappointed.

"we are only trying to protect you. Why can't you understand that?" Hunter asked.

"I do understand that but all your really doing is hurting me and the man I love. I love him okay, can't you two understand that?" Katie asked.

"NO!" Shawn and Hunter yelled at the same time.

"fine then. Goodbye." Katie said getting up and made her way through the many people to get to Randy's table.

When Katie got to Randy's table she stood there in disbelief then started crying.

_"I can't believe they were right."_

She walked off in another direction, away from the scene of Ashley Massaro kissing Randy.

**Thanks for reading and remember to review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Katie walked outside with tears still falling from her eyes, she couldn't face Hunter and Shawn.

_"What was I thinking, I should have believed them."_

Katie slide down against the wall of the club feeling like she was stabbed a million times in the heart. She put her head down against her hands and continued crying until she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw that it was Hunter with an upset expression on his face. Katie fell into Hunter's arms and continued crying as Hunter helped her to her feet then continued holding Katie.

"I'm such an idiot. I should have believed you guys." Katie said.

"shh calm down. It's okay Katie." Hunter said softly rubbing Katie's back with his hand.

"no it's not okay." Katie said pulling away from Hunter.

"Katie calm down." Hunter said.

"no I'm not you know what it's not my fault it's your and Shawn's fault. If you guys would have been happy for me and stayed out of my personal life I would have had a great date last night. Then I wouldn't had to find Ashley Massaro kissing Randy. My heart's broken because of you two, I hope you guys are happy because I'm not. I'm heartbroken."

Katie closed her eyes as more tears fell from her eyes.

"do you want me to drive you home?" Hunter asked.

"sure. Thanks Hunter." Katie said leaning against the wall as she waited.

Even though she saw Randy with another woman she still loved him. Maybe it's because she's liked him for so long and she just couldn't let him go. She then thought about the day she met and fell in love with Randy Orton.

**Flashback**

It was February 10, 2003 and Katie was walking backstage of the arena waiting for Raw to begin. Tonight was her debut as the new WWE Diva and she couldn't wait to start entertaining the world. She then heard her name being called and turned around to see her friend Shawn Michaels standing behind her. Katie met Shawn when she started training in his wrestling school.

"hey Shawn." Katie said with a smile.

"hey I have some people I want you to meet." Shawn said taking Katie down the hallway and to a locker room with the name plate "Evolution" on it.

Shawn knocked on the door and a blonde haired man with a blonde beard and mustache opened the door.

"hey Shawn. Who's your friend?"

"this is the new diva." Shawn said with a smile.

"I'm Katie." Katie said with a smile.

"I'm Hunter, I've heard a lot of good things about you from Shawn." Hunter said.

"really well thank you." Katie said as three more men appeared at the door.

"Katie these guys are Ric, Dave, and Randy." Hunter said.

"nice to meet you guys." Katie said.

"trust me it's a pleasure to meet you." Randy said taking Katie's hand and brought it up to his lips then gently kissed it.

Katie's smile widened as she looked into Randy's eyes.

_"oh my god Randy is so hot."_

"your so sweet Randy." Katie said.

Randy just smiled as he continued holding Katie's hand and stared into her light blue eyes.

"okay, okay Randy stop trying to get every diva in this company." Hunter said pushing Randy back into the locker room.

"hey I don't do that." Randy said.

Katie laughed a little as she watched Hunter and Randy argue.

"come on Katie, lets get away from this chaos." Shawn said taking Katie's hand and they started walking off.

"I'm coming too." Hunter yelled walking with Katie and Shawn.

Katie turned her head and smiled when she saw Randy staring at her with a smile. She blew a kiss towards him before walking off with Shawn and Hunter. So far this night was going amazing.

**End Of Flashback**

Katie was snapped out of her flashback when she heard yelling and glass shattering from inside the club. She then thought about Hunter and his anger and what happened before.

_"oh my god Randy!"_

She didn't take a second to think when she rushed into the club to see Hunter punching Randy like a crazy maniac with people trying to pull him off Randy put no luck at all. She rushed over to the scene and was able to pull Hunter off of Randy.

"what the hell is wrong with you?!" Katie yelled.

"he hurt you now he's paying for it." Hunter replied moving Katie out of the way.

She closed her eyes, not wanting to watch Hunter spear Randy to ground while Randy was getting up. Katie went over to Hunter and Randy again then tried to pull Hunter off Randy again but Hunter was too strong.

"Hunter stop it! Please stop!" Katie yelled.

Shawn then came over and finally got Hunter away from Randy. He took Hunter outside to calm down.

Katie sat down next to the bloody and bruised Randy Orton on the floor and started crying.

"Randy I'm so sorry." Katie muttered as she held his hand.

"Katie don't… don't…" Randy started but passed out before he could finish his sentence.

"Randy. RANDY!" Katie yelled then felt herself being pulled to her feet.

She turned her head and saw the person that pulled her up was Shawn. Katie turned back to Randy and saw him being put onto a stretcher.

"this is all my fault." Katie said softly.

"Katie it's going to be okay. I sent Hunter back to the hotel in a taxi." Shawn said.

"he wouldn't of done this if I didn't tell him I saw Randy kissing Ashley. I should have said something else, anything to prevent this. It's my fault."

"Katie don't say that." Shawn said as he turned Katie around and hugged her.

Katie held onto Shawn then turned around when she saw Randy being put into the ambulance. She pulled away from Shawn and ran over to the truck.

"wait can I go with him?" Katie asked the man about to close the doors.

"sure."

"thanks." Katie said getting in the truck and sat down on a seat.

Katie took Randy's hand and gently kissed it then stared at him as the ambulance stared driving.

"this is all my fault, I'm really sorry Randy." Katie muttered.

**Hoped you liked the chapter, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Katie paced around as she anxiously stayed in the waiting room of the hospital. She then felt two hands take her shoulders and push her down into a seat.

"why did you do that for?" Katie asked puzzled.

"because you've been pacing for like an hour." Shawn said sitting down next to Katie.

"well excuse me if I'm completely nervous and they've been taking so long." Katie said.

"I know but all their most likely doing is checking for injuries." Shawn said.

"true. Damn Hunter, why did he have to do this?" Katie asked.

"because he cares about you but I agree that he went too far this time around." Shawn said putting an arm around Katie and hugged her.

"I hope Randy's okay." Katie said as she continued hugging Shawn.

"don't worry I'm sure he is." Shawn said.

They both looked up when the doctor came into the waiting room and sat down in front of them.

"is Randy okay?" Katie asked quickly when the doctor opened his mouth to talk.

"yeah he is, just some cuts and bruises. He should be fine to wrestle this Sunday."

"oh thank god. Can we see him?" Katie asked.

"yes but…" the doctor started but Katie dashed past him and past the swinging white doors.

After a couple seconds Katie reappeared and looked at them.

"what room is Randy in?" Katie asked with a small smile.

"121." the doctor said with a smile and a chuckle.

"thank you." Katie said running off.

"she's always like that." Shawn said with a chuckle as he got up and walked to Randy's room.

Katie slowed down as she looked at the numbers on the doors then spotted 121 and smiled as she slowly opened the door to see Randy wide awake. She was so excited that she forgot the reason that Randy was in the hospital and jumped on him then gave him a big hug.

"oh my god I'm glad your alive." Katie said.

"Katie I know your excited and all but I'm in a ton of pain right now." Randy said.

Katie soon released her hug and looked at Randy.

"sorry. Hunter really beat you bad." Katie said as she touched Randy's face that had a huge bruise on his jaw.

"yeah but I'll get him at Night Of Champions." Randy said.

Katie looked at Randy shocked.

"what Randy no, please, he's angry and I don't want you to get hurt. It's all my fault this happened in the first place."

"Katie don't you dare let me hear you say that again." Randy warned with a serious expression on his face.

"It's the truth. I saw you kissing Ashley and I got upset and told Hunter then Hunter hurt you." Katie said.

"you saw me kissing Ashley." Randy said shocked.

"yeah I did, I'm sorry." Katie said.

"don't be." Randy said.

Katie stared at Randy like he was crazy.

"are you on pain medication or something?" Katie asked.

"no because it's okay Katie, it was my fault. I shouldn't have kissed Ashley, I got upset over our date and it just happened."

"that lucky bitch." Katie muttered as she turned her head.

"what was that?" Randy asked with a chuckle.

"nothing. What are you talking about Mr. RKO?" Katie asked looked at Randy confused.

"I thought I heard you say that Ashley was lucky because she got to kiss me." Randy said with a smirk.

"now why would I say that?" Katie asked with a small smile.

"because you are jealous and you like me." Randy said.

"I think we established I like you since I went well tried to go on a date with you." Katie said.

"yeah I guess we did." Randy said with a smile.

Katie looked at Randy in the eyes as her smile widened then felt Randy pull her face closer to his with his finger and he moved his face closer as well until their lips touched in a soft, passionate kiss. She felt Randy's hand move it's way from the bed to her thigh as they continued to kiss until they were interrupted.

"hey your in a hospital, you two don't need to start having sex." Shawn said.

Katie pulled away from the kiss and glared at Shawn.

"we weren't going to start having sex, we were kissing." Katie said.

"but it could have led to sex." Shawn said matter factually and sat down on a chair.

Katie got off of Randy after giving him a quick peck on the lips then sat down on a chair next to Randy's hospital bed.

"now there was something I was supposed to tell you two but I can't remember what it was." Shawn said.

"well try to think." Katie said.

It took a couple minutes before Shawn finally remembered.

"oh yeah I remember. Vince called me and told me to tell you guys that…." Shawn started then spotted chocolate on the bedside table next to Randy's bed.

"is that chocolate?" Shawn asked with a bright eyes and a big smile on his face.

Katie quickly grabbed the box of chocolate then looked at Shawn.

"tell us what you have to tell us then you can have chocolate." Katie said.

"but I just forgot what it was." Shawn complained.

"Shawn if I have to smack you to make you remember I will." Katie said.

"um um." Shawn said while hiding behind a chair.

"Shawn stop being scared, Katie can't hurt you." Randy said while laughing.

Katie then quickly turned her head towards Randy then walked over to him and glared.

"excuse me, what was that?" Katie asked with her hands on her hips.

"hurt Shawn, I'm already in a hospital bed after getting beaten half to death." Randy said.

"thanks a lot Randy. Oh yeah you guys have to wrestle in an intergender match at Night Of Champions against Ashley and Hunter." Shawn said.

"I would ask you who requested that match but I bet I already know who." Katie said tossing Shawn the box of chocolate then walked out of the room.

"oh no, I think you should go get her before she does something bad." Randy said.

Shawn looked at Randy while eating his chocolate.

"what was that?" Shawn asked.

"never mind." Randy said with a sigh.

--

Katie went up to the door and knocked on it then waited until Hunter came to door.

"what?" Hunter asked.

"why did you schedule that match?" Katie asked.

"because in a wrestling ring I can kick your little boyfriend's ass and do it as much as I want and don't have to stop."

"why can't you accept that I love him?" Katie asked.

"because he hurt you just like I said he would." Hunter said.

"Randy and I got over that, what do I have to do to get you to accept that I want to be with Randy?" Katie asked.

"nothing because I never will. See you Sunday." Hunter said slamming the door shut.

"see you Sunday." Katie said softly then walked back to her car and drove off back to hospital to be with Randy and Shawn.

**Hope you enjoyed it. please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Katie slowly walked back into the room of the hospital Randy was in because she was so tired. She didn't know what time it was but knew it was late since Randy was fast asleep and Shawn was also fast asleep but for some reason on the floor and with chocolate all over his face. Katie chuckled softly at Shawn as she went over to the couch and lied down on it then was about to fall asleep when she heard Randy speak.

"why are you sleeping on the couch?" Randy asked.

Katie lifted her head up and looked at Randy.

"because Shawn already claimed the floor." Katie said.

"well there's a story behind that. He ate the whole box of chocolate then he started spinning around like crazy until he tripped over himself and fell to the ground then went to sleep."

"how do you know he's asleep? He might have knocked himself out." Katie said looking at Shawn.

"he started snoring an hour ago. Thank god he stopped." Randy said.

Katie laughed then laid her head back on the pillow it previously was on.

"you can sleep on me, I've been told I'm pretty comfy." Randy said.

"no I'm okay on this couch." Katie said.

"I doubt it's that comfy." Randy said.

"Randy are you just trying to get me closer to you?" Katie asked as she sat up.

"maybe, it would probably make me feel better." Randy said with a smile.

Katie chuckled and stood up then walked over to Randy. She got on top of him and lied down on him with her head on Randy's chest.

"you are comfy." Katie said with a yawn then fell fast asleep.

"yeah I know, can I ask you something?" Randy asked.

He waited a couple seconds and smiled when he realized Katie was asleep. Randy put his muscular arms around Katie.

"I guess I'll have to ask you later." Randy said and went to sleep.

--

Hours later all three of them woke up.

"what time is it?" Randy asked.

"12:30 in the afternoon." Katie said.

"why am I on the floor?" Shawn asked.

"because you tripped after spinning around and eating a whole box of chocolate." Randy said.

"oh." Shawn said standing up and rubbed the chocolate off his face.

Once Randy was finished filling out papers they left the hospital and went back to the hotel.

--

Katie stepped into her room and threw the empty cup, that had her coffee in it, into the trash can before she grabbed a pair of jeans and a red tube top. After changing she put on red peep toe heels and went out of her room then heard some shouting down the hall. Katie walked quickly down the hall and didn't see anyone then looked at the staircase, where the shouting started again. Katie tried to open the door but it was jammed so she tried to look through the window but it was too high.

_"Why are these windows so damn high!?"_

Katie ran to the elevator and went down to the next floor then saw a door for the stairs.

"Katie are you okay?"

She looked to her right and saw Shawn.

"there's a fight on the stairs." Katie said.

"between who?" Shawn asked as Katie's opened the door.

Katie was about to answer but was shocked to death to see someone land on the bottom on the stairs on that floor.

"Randy!" Katie yelled.

She fell to Randy's side then looked up to see Hunter standing at the top of the stairs.

"what the hell is wrong with you!?" Katie asked then looked back at Randy with a worried expression on her face.

"is he okay?" Shawn asked.

"my collarbone, I think it's broken." Randy said in obvious pain.

"we have to get him to the hospital." Katie said as Shawn and her helped Randy up then to the elevator.

"Randy take your shirt off." Shawn said.

"excuse me?" Randy asked.

"I want to see if there's any bruising or swelling, it'll determine how bad the injury is." Shawn said.

Randy hesitantly pulled the shirt off because of all the pain so they could see if there was any swelling or bruising and of course there was.

"oh god." Katie said.

"what?" Randy asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Randy there's a lot of swelling a bruising, it doesn't look to good." Shawn said.

"your not a doctor. How would you know?" Randy asked.

"Randy, Shawn's right." Katie said.

"damn Hunter." Randy muttered.

"hey how come you believed Katie but not me?" Shawn asked.

"I don't have to answer that." Randy said.

Katie sat down on the floor of the elevator as Shawn and Randy started arguing with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't understand why Hunter was being like this just to stop her from being with Randy. First beating Randy up in the club and now pushing him down the stairs making Randy have a possible broken collarbone.

_This isn't going to stop._

"Katie what's wrong?" Randy asked sitting down next to Katie.

"Hunter." Katie said.

"don't worry about him." Shawn said sitting down next to Katie as well.

"no I have to because this is never going to stop unless…unless I'm not with Randy." Katie said.

"Katie." Randy said.

Katie got up and stood in the middle of the elevator.

"I'm sorry Randy but he's already beaten you up in a club and thrown you down the stairs. I don't want to wake up one day and find out that…that he's…"

Katie burst into tears in the middle of her sentence and Randy got up then pulled her into a hug with one hand.

"are you worried that he's going to kill me?" Randy asked.

"yes." Katie said softly.

Shawn got up and was about to go over to them but the elevator suddenly stopped making all three of them fall to the floor.

"what the hell just happened?" Katie asked.

"the elevator stopped on the sixteenth floor." Randy said.

"how come the doors aren't opening?" Shawn asked.

"I think the elevator is stuck." Katie said after getting up and pressing the button to make the doors open.

"this isn't good." Randy said.

"we're going to die!" Shawn yelled.

"no we're not just calm down." Katie said.

_"At least I hope we won't die."_


	7. Chapter 7

Katie and Randy sat on the floor watching Shawn freak out over the possibility of them staying in the elevator forever. Katie finally got up after about twenty minutes and slapped Shawn on the back of his head.

"Shawn stop it already." Katie said.

"Katie do you not realize that WE ARE GOING TO DIE?!" Shawn yelled.

"No we're not." Katie said trying to calm down her close friend.

"Yes we are. I'll never see my wife and kids again." Shawn said.

"Shawn…" Katie started but was interrupted when Shawn suddenly pulled her into a big hug.

"Katie I just want to let you know I love you like a sister and I'm sorry I was part of Hunter's stupid plan." Shawn said.

"You're forgiven now let me breath." Katie said.

"Sorry." Shawn said letting Katie go then pulled his cell phone out.

"We've been sitting here for almost a half an hour and you don't tell us you have a cell phone." Randy said.

"Shawn let me use you're cell phone." Katie said.

"No I need to call Rebecca and have her write my will." Shawn said.

"Shawn you're not going to die. Now give me your cell phone so I can get some help, Randy really needs to get to the hospital." Katie said.

"Fine." Shawn said giving Katie his cell phone.

Katie dialed Torrie's cell phone number and waited for her to pick up. She waited a couple seconds then Torrie picked up.

"What?"

Katie rolled her eyes when she heard her friend moan.

"Torrie I need your help." Katie said.

"I'm kind of busy."

"Torrie right now isn't the time to have sex with John! Randy, Shawn, and I are stuck in an elevator and Randy's injured!" Katie yelled.

"What? How the hell did that happen?"

"Hunter pushed Randy down the stairs and we went into the elevator but it stopped." Katie said.

"Okay just hold on. I'll run down to the lobby and get some help." Torrie said.

"Hurry Tor, bye." Katie said then hung up.

She gave Shawn his cell phone back then sighed as she sat back down.

"Torrie's getting help." Katie said.

"Oh thank god." Shawn said as he fell to the floor.

"Why did you do that for?" Randy asked.

"My crazy episode got me exhausted." Shawn said.

Half an hour later the elevator started moving down and Shawn jumped up from the floor.

"I'm saved!" Shawn yelled.

Katie rolled her eyes at Shawn as she got up and helped Randy up.

"Are you coming with me to the hospital?" Randy asked.

"I can't believe you would actually want me there after everything." Katie said.

"It's not you're fault." Randy said.

"Of course it is." Katie said as she looked down with tears in her eyes.

"Katie please stop saying that. If I thought it was you're fault then why do I want to be with you until the day that I die?"

"Because you hit your head when you fell." Katie said.

Randy laughed a little.

"No it's because I love you." Randy said.

Katie looked up at Randy and smiled as their blue eyes met.

"I love you too." Katie said.

Randy smiled and pulled Katie close to him with his uninjured arm then pulled her close to him. He kept the smile on his face as he stared into Katie's sparkling blue eyes before he kissed her passionately.

The door opened as Randy and Katie kissed and Shawn ran out then kissed the floor.

"FREEDOM!" Shawn yelled.

Katie pulled away from the kiss and sighed as she watched Randy get onto a stretcher then turned to her right to see Hunter standing near the stairs. She glared as she watched him standing there just staring at her then turned to Randy.

"Randy I'll meet you at the hospital." Katie said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before marching over to Hunter.

"Katie before you say anything I wasn't responsible for the elevator." Hunter said.

"Oh really you expect me to believe that after you threw him down the stairs!" Katie yelled.

"I wasn't okay and I'm sorry about what I've done to you and Randy." Hunter said.

"It's too late to apologize." Katie said and was about to walk away when Hunter grabbed her arm.

"Katie please I'm not going to hurt you both anymore. After seeing you so upset when Randy got injured I just can't see that sadness on your beautiful face again."

Katie looked at Hunter and could see truth in his eyes then looked down with tears in her eyes. She didn't know wither or not she should forgive him after everything he's done to her. Katie looked back up at Hunter and all of a sudden everything started coming to her. From all the good memories to the moment she saw Randy with pain in his eyes after being thrown to the floor all had to do with Hunter. She walked away from Hunter before making it look easy to throw years of friendship away but why was it so hard now?

"Hunter…I just…I have…to go." Katie said as she ran to her car.

Once she got into the car Katie burst into tears, not knowing what to do. Forgive Hunter after everything he's done to Randy or throw away years of friendship and never look back. Katie started the car and started driving to the hospital as she continued to think. She stopped her car in the parking lot of the hospital and walked in. Katie got the person at the counter to tell her what room Randy was in then walked to it.

"Hey." Katie said as she closed the door and looked at Randy.

"I don't need surgery but I can't wrestle for three months." Randy said.

Katie nodded as she walked over to Randy and slowly sat down on a chair.

"Katie can I ask you something?" Randy asked.

"Of course." Katie said with a small smile.

Randy handed a box to Katie and waited for her to open it before gently taking her hand.

"Will you marry me?" Randy asked as he looked at the stunned blonde.

****

I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with running my forum and school but hopefully I'll be able to make more updates soon. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Katie stared at the ring with her eyes widened. She was speechless, she didn't know what to say. Yes would be a good answer of course but she didn't know if she was ready to get married to him yet. She loved him to death but couldn't help but have Hunter on her mind. They've been best friends, practically brother and sister for years. With saying yes would their friendship be over forever? He made a mistake by trying to make sure Randy and her never got together but she couldn't help but miss him.

"Katie?" Randy asked.

Katie looked up coming out of her thoughts and looked at Randy.

"Yeah?" Katie asked.

"I just asked you a serious question, a yes I would love to marry you would be a good answer." Randy said.

Katie closed her eyes and couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"No." Katie muttered.

Randy looked at Katie with shock and hurt in his eyes.

"What?" Randy asked softly.

"I'm sorry Randy I'm just not sure if I'm ready and I need a friendship to be restored." Katie said.

"Hunter, of course. Why does he even matter?! Look at me, he's the reason why I'm in this stupid hospital!" Randy yelled.

"But he's still like a brother to me and I know it was wrong but he was only trying to be protective of me. I've heard that you're a ladies man, who knows if you would have cheated on me." Katie said.

"I would never cheat on you Katie! I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't." Randy said.

"I'm sorry but…I need to sort this out with Hunter." Katie said before she turned towards the door and put her hand on the handle.

"Maybe I should find someone else." Randy muttered with anger.

Katie felt tears in her eyes when she heard what Randy said.

"_Great just like before. I can't make one decision without hurting someone." _

She held onto the handle as tears rolled down her cheeks. Katie was too afraid that if she opened the door she would have to forget about the time her and Randy were together. Sure most of it was rough but they both had some beautiful moments together.

Randy looked at Katie as she just stood there.

"Are you going to leave or not?" Randy asked.

"Randy…I don't want to lose you." Katie said with emotion in her voice.

Randy stood up from the bed then went over to Katie. He turned her around and his heart broke in half when he saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Randy gently wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb then rested his forehead on hers.

"Listen sweetheart I was acting really stupid. I love you so much and if you need to time to think this over and to restore your and Hunter's friendship then I'll give you that time. You're the most important thing to me and I don't want to lose you either."

Katie gulped as she listened to Randy's words.

"I love you." Katie muttered softly.

"I love you too." Randy said before he softly but passionately kissed Katie on her lips.

Shawn walked into the room then smiled.

"Aw Katie said yes to the proposal." Shawn said.

Katie looked at Shawn.

"Do I didn't." Katie said.

She then looked at Randy.

"At least not right now." Katie said.

Katie looked into Randy's eyes and bit her lip gently before she stepped away from him. She walked to the door then opened it and left.

"She didn't say yes?" Shawn asked.

"No she didn't, Katie for some reason feels like she needs to restore her and Hunter's relationship before she can possibly do anything." Randy said.

"Well they are pretty close." Shawn said.

Randy sat down on the bed.

"I just hope everything settles so we can get married. I think the only thing that really is holding Katie back is Hunter." Randy said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie got into her car then sighed as she started driving to Hunter's house. As she drove all the memories of what they did with each other came running through her mind. One she loved the most was when she became the DX Girl and helped cause trouble with the two guys she was closest to in the WWE. She then remembered her first night as a WWE Diva, the same night she met Randy. Katie smiled as she thought that night. She never would have guessed that just by choosing to date Randy now would cause such a big problem.

"If Shawn can get over it why can't Hunter?" Katie asked herself.

She watched as the rain fall onto her windshield as she continued driving. Katie sighed when a couple minutes later she stopped right in front of Hunter's house. Her heart started beating faster as she got out of the car and started walking up to the door. Katie took a deep breath in before she rang the doorbell.

"_Stop freaking out Katie, It's not like you're at the door of a murder." _

Katie heard footsteps inside the house and voices before the door swung open. She looked at Stephanie with a small smile.

"Hey Steph, is Hunter home? I really need to talk to him." Katie said.

"Yeah, come in and I'll go get him." Stephanie said with a smile before she walked away.

Katie walked into the house then closed the door before she waited nervously by the door. Within minutes she saw Hunter slowly come out of the kitchen and staring at her.

"Hey Katie." Hunter muttered.

"Hey." Katie said softly.

"What do you want?" Hunter asked.

"To have our friendship restored. I've missed you Hunter and I'm willing to give you a second chance if you accept Randy and I being together." Katie said.

Hunter looked down as he pondered what Katie said. He truly missed Katie too but he never liked Randy and never will no matter what Katie says. Hunter looked up then nodded.

"Fine I'll accept it." Hunter said.

Katie smiled then hugged Hunter.

"Thank you, I really want you to be at our wedding." Katie said.

"Whoa wedding?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah I don't have a ring on my finger yet but I will soon." Katie said.

"I'm happy for you." Hunter lied as he tried his best not to yell.

Katie's smile widened not realizing that Hunter lied.

"Thank you. I better get going." Katie said before she left.

"I'm guessing by the smile on Katie's face you both are friends again?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah…we are." Hunter said before he stormed upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie ran into the hospital then into Randy's room. She saw him asleep but was so excited that she grabbed his good shoulder and shook it like crazy.

"What the…" Randy stopped when he was suddenly taken off the bed and forced onto his knees.

"Propose." Katie said with a smile.

Randy looked at Katie and couldn't help but chuckle before he grabbed the ring that was on the bedside table.

"Katie will you marry me?" Randy asked.

"Yes!" Katie yelled before she got down and hugged Randy.

"That was the answer I was looking for before." Randy said as he slid the ring onto Katie's finger.

"Well I needed to do something important and now that I did we can get married." Katie said.

She smiled before she kissed Randy passionately on the lips.

**I just want to let everyone know that the next chapter might be the last one. I'm not certain yet if it will but I just wanted to warn everyone who loves this story. :)**


End file.
